silver & yugi's adventure
by roobey the hedgehog
Summary: silver & yugi's first adventure. in misty mountain woods.


Silver & yugi's adventure chapter 1 it was a nice sunny day in misty mountain woods. And 4 miles into the forest, past old Mr. pickinton's crappy barrel barn, there was a small but nice house built by roobey the hedgehog, she lived there with some of her brothers. Sonic, shadow, and yami. Plus her husband mephiles, and the only two sons of her's living there, was her biological son silver, who she had with mephiles, and one of her adopted sons, yugi. In the living room, roobey and silver were playing a video game on her xbox. Sonic walked in, and decided to have a seat on the couch to watch roobey an silver play conker live an reloaded on xbox live in multi player while he waited for the washing machine to stop. And roobey said " hi sonic." sonic then asked " how are you guys doing on you're mission?. " and roobey said. " well, the online players are giving us a hard time again so this means we're struggling. Dah. " silver said " don't take it to offense sonic, you of all people know how mom's crazy and has an extremely short temper. " sonic laughed. Then yami stopped in the doorway on his way to the kitchen to get a cookie, he look at the TV an said " kill em all, and let god sort em out. " roobey laughed for a few seconds and said, while still laughing a little. " thanks for stealing me & my dad's line. " yami laughed a little and went to go get a cookie. Just then, someone started unlocking the door and roobey paused the game, stood up and pulled her rainbow knife out of her bra while sonic & silver stood up and waited for the person to open the door. Then the door opened and yugi walked through it, and roobey thought. " OH SHIT SON!. " then yugi walked through the very short hallway and stood in front of the doorway of the living room. And asked roobey " mom, where do I put my bike?, I forgot again. " and as sonic silver & roobey where all relived, roobey said. " oh, it's just you yugi, I'll take care of you're bike for you...where were you anyway?, you didn't go off being curious toward that old mineing tunnel did you?. " and yugi said " no momma, I was exploring everything other than that, plus I didn't go past the flow of the river. " an roobey said. " good, cause we all know that ever since I blocked up the entrance to the old mine tunnel the natural flow of the river has been flooding the old place. " yugi asked, " mom why did you block up the old river flow?. " then roobey said. " well what else was I going to use to keep the zombies form getting out and trying to eat the brains of every living thing in misty mountain woods?. And I don't think a fence would keep those zombies form getting out..they are smart enough to go around it. " and yugi said in a slightly freaked out way. " I don't think they're that smart. " an roobey said. " yugi...they can communicate with us...they've got to be smart enough to have common since. Ether that or we're all a bunch of crazy mother fuckers. " and everybody laughed, then yugi went up to his & silver's room to go draw an play. Then, at bedtime, when the sun had just set. Silver walked into his & yugi's room and asked yugi. " so yugi, are we going to stay up all night this time?. " yugi said. " no silver, i'm tiered, let's just go to sleep. " and yugi put on his PJ's. An got in the bottom bed of his & silver's bunk bed, then silver climbed up the small half latter half step thingy up to the top bed.

Chapter 2

the next morning...silver & yugi woke up and smelled pancakes in the kitchen, and silver said in excitement. " yum...yugi, ya smell that little bro?. " and yugi said with a little more excitement then silver. " yea, I sure in the heck do silver. " and silver & yugi said at the same time. " PANCAKES!. " and yugi jumped out of bed an ran straight to the door while silver just jumped down form his top bunk bed and ran to the kitchen with yugi and when they both got in the kitchen they saw that roobey had made them both pancakes for breakfast. And roobey said " hi boys, I made you guys some pancakes for breakfast today. " and yugi said. " woe, put extra syrup on mine. " and silver said. " the heck with that for me, give me the whole bottle. " and after roobey put syrup on both they're pancakes she handed silver the bottle of syrup an said. " you two better not eat a lot of that syrup, for one thing it'll give you both stomach aches. Another thing is that we all love syrup...well except me cause I learned my lesson about eating to much syrup the hard way when I was little, can't really take the stuff like I used to, now you two have a seat at the table. " and silver & yugi took they're pancakes and forks to the table to eat they're pancakes. An when silver was eating his pancakes he wanted more syrup on them. So he grabbed the bottle an pored a lot of syrup on his pancakes but before he could put enough of it on his pancakes as to where it'd give him a stomach ache yugi said. " hey don't hog all the syrup silver, hand it to me. " and silver gave yugi the bottle. And since yugi already didn't have a lot of syrup on his pancakes he put only a little bit more on them. Unlike silver, who over killed on the syrup. And when they were done eating breakfast, they both cleaned they're plates. And ran upstairs to they're bedroom to get dressed into they're daytime clothes. Then they both went downstairs to roobey who had been siting on the couch being bored since she gave silver & yugi they're plates. And silver asked roobey. " momma, can we go to the main area of the forest and play today?. " an roobey said. " sure baby, I don't need to tell you where to go because you both already know where not to go. So just be careful. " and silver & yugi walked out the door, an silver looked to his left, out into the forest and he stopped an said. " hey yugi. " yugi stopped, and turned his head back to look at silver, and yugi said " what silver?. " silver asked. " yugi?, do you ever wounder what's out there?, beyond our house. " yugi answered silver. "..sometimes...why?. " silver looked a little dazed, an said. "n-no reason, I..i...i just, sense that there's something more out there. " and yugi asked silver out of confusion. " more then what silver?. " and silver, still being in a dazed look, said. " more then what's here. " yugi had a feeling he knew that he should've said something and he knew the right words to say too, but instead of saying anything he & silver went to the main area of the forest and played all day. Then when the sun was almost about to set they both started heading home because they were warned to come home when the sun was going to start setting because the family where all worried that the zombies would break throw the wooden blockade and try to eat everyone's brains an leave they're bodies for the buzzards. roobey was the one who was the most worried though. And that night after silver & yugi got cleaned up and brushed they're teeth, instead of putting they're pj's on, and going to sleep, they both stood in they're bedroom, and silver said. " ok yugi, here's the plan. first, we grab our backpacks and put things in them, that we're 100% sure we'll need. non of that useless junk that we only think we need. then well take a rope n' hook and use it to climb out the window. i'll then use my powers to take it with us an close the window so nobody will know we went out the window. And finally we'll make a break for the direction I starred toward today, an we just go foreword form there. " and yugi said. " let's do it. " and silver & yugi started packing up they're backpacks.

Chapter 3

...then after they where done packing they're backpacks they made they're escape, just like silver said, and they headed in the exact direction that silver said...straight towards misty mountain...then ten miles later, they came to a cave at the bottom of the mountain and yugi asked. " silver...are we supposed to go in there?. " and silver answered without current regret. " I said we'd be going straight forward, an we're going straight forward. " and silver pulled his flashlight out if his backpack, and he & yugi went straight into the spooky cave. And sometime later, when they were sill going through the cave, yugi tripped on a rock in the cave, and both of his legs got hurt pretty bad, but he could still walk, plus his hands an arms got scraped somewhat. And when silver heard yugi fall, he turned around an came to see if yugi was ok. an silver said, " yugi, are you ok?. " an as yugi was siting on the ground in pain, he said. " I don't know silver, my knees feel like they've been gashed open. " an silver said. " well, let me see. " an yugi pulled up both his pant legs an silver shined his flashlight on yugi's knees. Both the left and right knee were gashed badly. And silver said, " ouch. That looks bad. Ya want me to put a couple bandages on you're knees yugi?. " yugi was in so much pain that, not only form his knees being gashed an his hands and arms being scraped, but also because when he fell, his pants touched the insides of the gashes on his knees. Which only made the pain worse. And yugi said in a painful voice. " ow, yes, please silver. " and silver got the first aid kit of his backpack, and wrapped bandages around yugi's knees, then yugi pulled up his shirt sleeves and silver took a look at his hands and arms, they whereat as bad as yugi's knees. They where just starting to bleed a bit. And silver said. " can you walk yugi?. " and yugi said, " I think so silver. " an he struggled slightly, trying to get up. And yugi stood up, but the pain meant he'd have to walk slower...sometime later as silver & yugi where getting to the end of the cave, silver's flashlight ran out. And silver said as he was smacking his flashlight trying to get it to work. " oh no, NO!. " and silver couldn't get his flashlight to come back on, and yugi asked. " silver, do you want to borrow my flashlight?. " and silver said. " no yugi, we might need it for something else later and if we use it now then it's battery might run out too and then we'll have no light whatsoever. " an yugi got scared, an asked silver, " but how are we going to find our way out?. " and silver said in an reassured voice. " we'll just hold on to each other and walk slowly and carefully forward, an hope to god that there aren't any monsters in here, or at least none in the cave who are at places where we can run into them. " and silver & yugi continued through the cave.

chapter 4

...and a little while later silver & yugi saw the end of the cave. and yugi said. " look silver, we made it. " and as soon as they got out of the cave silver asked yugi. " hey yugi, ya know what time it is?. " and yugi said. " no silver, i don't, you'd think i would've packed a watch...wouldn't you silver?. " and silver said in a confused voice. " i kinda thought you would've. " and yugi said in a slightly stern voice. " well guess what silver, you said to only pack things i was 100% sure we needed, and since i didn't think we'd need something to tell time with, i didn't pack anything like that. " and silver was in a slight sate of shock of how much yugi sounded pissed off. an silver said. " ok, calm down yugi. i just said that so you wouldn't pack anything useless..like for instance, a teddy bear. " and yugi realized that his injures where healed enough for him to walk at normal speed. then yugi said. " hey silver, i just noticed that my knees feel good enough for me to walk right. " yugi sounded so happy, and silver knowing his little brother was feeling better made him happy, but silver looked into the cave an got a bit paranoid, and silver said. " well yugi i suggest we avoid staying here for much longer, let's get the heck out of here. " and silver started walking a little fast in the same direction that he & yugi where heading when they got out of the cave...and half a mile later, yugi and silver where already warn out a lot form there adventure, and they stopped to rest for a minute, and yugi was so cold and upset. And yugi said. " silver, why are we even doing this?. " and silver said. " come on yugi, you know why we're doing this...we both wanted to see what there was past our house. " and yugi said in a somewhat angered voice. " oh we wanted this?, or was it just you who just loved the idea of packing you're bags an high tailing it out of a good home?!. " silver was very pissed off at how yugi was mocking his plan to explore misty mountain woods. and silver stood up and said in a way that sounded like he was about ready to hit yugi. " oh, so you mean you never even wanted to go on this adventure?..then why'd ya come with me?. " and yugi stood up and said in a pissed off way. " you know what silver, i came with you because i thought you wanted me to, but now i see that you never even cared that i came with you!. " and silver said in an even more pissed off voice that he was yelling a bit. " yea, well you know what?!, i don't need you yugi!. " and yugi yelled at silver. " well i don't need you silver!. " and silver said with a fiery rage inside himself. " well then if you don't need me!, why don't you just find you're way home you're self!?. " and yugi was so mad that he said. " well then, now that you mention it i will!. " and yugi walked away form silver, with a pissed off look on his face. and no more then 1 minute later when yugi had just started walking away form silver, yugi heard a grizzly bear coming toward him. it was about 4 to 5 yards away and running toward him at a slow speed, but sure enough, that bear was running straight for yugi, he couldn't see it because he hadn't got the ability to see in the dark yet. but as soon as yugi heard that bear, he got so scared that he ran straight back to silver and said in a scared voice. " silver there's a bear coming!, let's go the other way!. " and silver said without a single bit of fear in his voice. " well in case you didn't hear yugi, there's about three or more wolfs coming toward us form behind me. " and yugi said in a panicky voice. " well then that means we've only got two options left, and i'm only positive that going left will take us home, so let's go left..before we become dinner for ether a pack of wolfs or a grizzly bear. " then silver & yugi ran as fast as they could, the same way that yugi was sure they'd end up back home from takeing. then sometime later, when they lost the critters. they both stopped for a breath or two, and silver said panting. " i think we lost em...yep, we did. " and yugi said while still panting. " well let's start walking home silver, i've been freezeing my butt off since we got out of that cave. " and silver & yugi started walking home.

chapter 5

...3 miles later silver & yugi smelled smoke in the distance, an yugi said. " silver, you smell that?. " and silver & yugi looked over towards misty mountain and saw heavy smoke an bright light coming from the other side of the mountain. at first they thought that the fire was at the side of the mountain where they lived, but they quickly realized that it wasn't. and silver said, " it's ok yugi, it's just on the other side, it's not where we live, let's just keep going, i'm still freezeing and if we stay out here any longer we'll probably catch colds. " an silver & yugi continued walking home...then the next morning, at daylight, silver & yugi finally got home. but when they did they decided to go to the entrance to the old mine tunnel. and when they got to it, they saw roobey trying to repair the wooden blockade, an she turned her head and said. " hi yugi, hi silver. " and silver said. " hi momma. " and roobey said in concern. " you two look cold, go back home an warm up. " and yugi said. " ok momma. " and they both went home. and when they got to the door, roobey chaos controlled in front of them. and said. " it's good to see you two sweethearts again, let's go inside and get warm, i'm freezeing almost as much as you guys. " and roobey silver & yugi went inside they're house, and when they walked into the liveing room. silver & yugi saw sonic and yami playing super smash brothers brawl and shadow siting on the couch watching. and silver said. " woe, how long has everyone been up?. " and roobey said. " about 2:00 a.m, why?. " and silver said. " no reason. " then yugi whispered into silver's ear. " do you think they know we where gone?. " and silver whispered to yugi. " no, at least i hope not. " then yugi asked roobey. " what time is it momma?. " an roobey said. " 6:28. " and silver & yugi hoped that nobody knew that they where gone, then roobey said. " so how'd you two do on you're little adventure last night?, by the way how long were you two gone?. " and the look on silver & yugi's faces looked like they both just said, OH SHIT, in they're brains. then silver asked. " you know?. " and roobey said. " come on, i stay up all night and sometimes sneak into not only sonic's room, shadow's room, and yami's room, but also you two's room to watch all you guys sleep. and when i sneaked into you two's room last night you where both gone, so i figured that you guys went out on an adventure. " and yami said. " you two ran away?. " then sonic said. " holy crap, i thought you two were just sleeping or just weren't coming down. " and shadow said. " holy shit balls. O_* " and roobey said. " well what do all you guys say to me making us all some pancakes for breakfast an we all watch some damn TV?. " and everybody said at the same time. " OH YES!. " and they turned off the game an turned on the regular TV. an roobey made her & everyone pancakes. an it all worked out. THE END.


End file.
